Not Again
by TheOriginalWolfGirl
Summary: Bella belongs to Edward through blackmail. In a family that doesn't understand her, a family business that makes her sick and a dream that just won't go away how will Bella get out of the nightmare? Jacob Black appears later to save the day!
1. Just the beginning

**Here is a brand spanking new version of Not Again. **

**Thankfully I actually took my hands out of my gloves and improved it to a better standard. Yay Me!**

**I know exactly where I want this story to go, and I'll just warn you now. If your a Team Edward I'd click the little cross on the top right of the screen right now. **

**It won't be pretty. **

**Please don't assume that I'm not a Team Edward, I know its confusing but I really am on both teams. **

**Just this story works better with Edward as the bad guy :(**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the start of this story and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it. **

**Much Love**

**The Original Wolf Girl x**

I was far too gone for any help. Literally there is a line where someone can be helped and I was passed it, in touching distance even. When your young you have a certain expectation for your life.

Mine was to go to university and make my parents proud, find a loving and warm man and become a wife. Grow round with his child and provide my parents with a grandchild. Its funny how fairytale things seem when we're little and clueless. If only we knew then what was going to happen to us.

If I saw the younger version of myself I would scream at her, yell at her to make a run for it because what the future held for her just wasn't nice. It was a cruel nightmare and there was no way of getting out.

That's it, that's exactly what it felt like a nightmare, it feels like I'm free falling off a never ending building, no control of myself.

Edward held the rope to my survival at the top and he was stood over the edge, with that stupid silly smirk on his lips teasing me on whether he was going to save me or not.

He was the type of person to wait till I got close, making me hold my breath and seeing my life flash before my eyes before he saved me and started again.

Well that's just not the life I wanted. I stood looking in the mirror disgusted at what I had become. I was a possession, a worthless possession of a man that made me feel sick with the thought of him.

I allowed him to touch me every night, I put on a smile to the outside world convincing them that we were in love and I was here because I wanted to be, not because I was being forced to.

Yeah that's right, I was a worthless possession being forced to be his, but at least I was doing it for a good cause. I was doing it to keep my family safe from harm; this was the only way to ensure their survival and mine.

I sighed at the black lace lingerie that he brought me and covered it with my black mini dress. Is it sad to say that I had the hots for him once? God those times seem so far away, everything was simple then.

I had just finished college and I was going to university to get a degree. I was unaware of the money that my parents borrowed from the Cullen's, and everyone knows that you don't borrow money off the Cullen's without giving extra back. That extra was me.

Unfortunately for me I had to walk into the house at the exact moment that the youngest Cullen son Edward was beating up my father for the money he owed.

My mother was being held in the corner by an ugly thug enjoying the pain that was prominent on her face. My father was the weak man in the hands of Edward unable to defend himself because he lost the feeling in his legs many years ago.

When I walked into the room I dropped my bag and couldn't take my eyes off of the broken man weeping on the floor. As I forced myself to look up to see the monster that did this to my father Edward smiled at me and let my father go. I was relieved at the time but why would he stop?

He left without a word and then a week later he was back at my house with my bags. I didn't get one word in before I was dragged away from my family, my life and into  
the nightmare.

I never understood why I deserved this, why I was chucked around like a little doll. I was Edward's and no one was to touch me other than him. I stayed by his side and "loved" him.

Every kiss he gave me, every touch he made, I internally gagged. He was repulsing. The only people in on our little secret were his family and mine, if a word got out my family was to be terminated.

I became immune to the sex, the kisses and the groping. It was just an everyday thing like making tea. So tonight wasn't to be any different.

As I made myself feel presentable I made an internal vow. I was just going to make the most of what I had. Edward was a good looking guy right? He supported me financially and ensured my families safety. I should be thankful to him right?

"Bella!" his impatient voice echoed through the wardrobe. Great, another lame dinner with another group of lame friends, pretending to be the perfect girlfriend.

"Coming!" I replied slipping on my heels and walking out the wardrobe.

Edward was stood near the bedroom door, in his usual black suit. His foot was tapping and his arms were crossed, another one of those nights I see.

"Jesus how fucking long does it take you to get ready?" he asked clearly pissed off.

I walked up to him squaring my shoulders, hoping he can see that I'm not scared of him. "I see that you have two choices. Wait an hour and see me like this." I spun around quickly showing the finished product. "Or wait five minutes and see me in a pair of sweats?" it was a simple question.

He wrapped his hands around my waist shaping his hands to my ass and pulling me closer. I closed my eyes ready for whatever he had in store but instead he just took in a huge intake of air from my neck, admiring the perfume he brought me and leaned back so I could see his face.

It was smug; he had that smirk that I would love to punch off his face, "I must admit you are delectable when you dress up. No one should see you look this good, maybe I'll keep you in all night and fuck that ass of yours." As if that line was supposed to turn me on.

Even though he was an asshole to me, he did have manners for everyone else and thankfully wouldn't cancel an important dinner date, especially this one.

We were meeting with a prospective client to the Cullen Company and it was important for Carlisle that Edward and I reel them in, as he put it. Hence me dressing up.

I was a more sweats and tee kind of girl but being Edwards "girl" I apparently had to have standards.

We walked down the stairs and out the front door. Feeling Edwards hand on my lower back I knew he was in gentleman mode guiding me along.

See living with Edward I saw three sides to him the no one else could distinguish. The first side was his family side, he loved his brothers and sisters beyond the ends of the earth and I couldn't fault him for that, his family came first.

Then there was the second side which was his gentleman side, this was to outsiders and to prospective clients like tonight, and finally his third side, the asshole side and I was the only person who had the pleasure to meet that side.

James held the limousine door open as I climbed in; he then walked around the other side and held the door open for Edward.

I leant back twirling a strand of hair and prepared myself mentally for the evening ahead. As Edward sat down next to me he placed his right hand on the usual spot on my left thigh and ordered James to depart.

The drive wasn't very long; we were going to one of Edwards favourite restaurants the Italiano. It was too posh for my taste; an old greasy pizza place would do me just fine.

"Tonight's very important Bella." Edward reminded me whilst adjusting the sleeves to his suit. "I don't want any funny business." He looked straight into my eyes and held them making sure I got the message.

I totally got the message, and mental images of the last time flashed through my mind which caused me to wince slightly. Edwards' lips switched like he was trying to hold in a smile at the fact that I remembered.

The last dinner I was taken to with a client, the guy was too selfish for my liking and not caring about who he hurt so I thought it appropriate to chuck my hot soup over his balding head. Edward grabbed my arm so tight, as he dragged me to the limousine; let's just say I won't be doing that any time soon.

I adjusted my hair slightly and allowed Edward to pull my body closer to his. "I need you on my side." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my bare shoulder.

I held the picture of my parents in my head as Edwards hand slipped up the hem of my dress and started rubbing up my thigh. I let my neck relax and my mind turn off so I could let him have his fun without any trouble.

I heard the limousine come to a stop shortly followed by an irritated Edward letting out a sigh. "Lets go." He stated motioning for me to get out the limousine. As I stepped out of the car the cold air hit me hard but it felt nice.

I could feel where Edward had left traces of him on my neck and shoulder which I would absolutely disinfect in the ladies room as soon as possible. Adjusting my dress I allowed James to usher me to the pavement and into the awaiting arms of Edward.

He took one last glance at my appearance making sure I looked presentable and led me into the restaurant.

I never thought I would be used to make someone else look good, I never looked good myself when I was younger. Maybe it's the make up artist that he hired for me that changed that status.

The restaurant was just how I remembered it. The same slow depressing music playing in the background, the same crystal chandeliers hanging over each table, the same red table covers and silverware; and finally the all too happy staff that wondered around in their white uniforms.

When Edward and I walked up to the adolescent hostess Edward cleared his throat to notify of our presence. The teenage girl was no older than me when I first met Edward, my head lolled to the side concentrating on seeing this small and vulnerable girl go through what I had but it didn't work. It didn't make sense, why would anyone need to go through that?

The poor girl looked flustered at the sight of Edward, hence why I said poor. If only she knew the true Edward Cullen. But thank god she never would.

"Edward Cullen." He announced so she could find our table, but I knew where it would be. The Cullen's had their own room at the restaurant specifically for dinners like this.

"Ri...right this way sir." She led us through the restaurant to the back room and stood aside to let us in. She looked me over once and winced, what was that about?

"Thank you." Edward pleasantly said as he handed her some money for her trouble. She gave him a small smile before running off, literally.

The room was an average size, too big for the table that sat in the middle; not that the table wasn't big itself. The lights were dimmed which set a dramatic effect or romantic I never could tell the difference. Edward held my chair out so I could sit down before taking his own seat.

"Mr Volturi should be here soon." He said looking directly at me. I nodded and carried on looking around the room, not really wanting to look at him even though I knew he was staring at me.

"You really do look exquisite tonight." I looked up to see a hint of frustration in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked scared that I had done something wrong.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Just what?" I was curious now.

"I want you to open up to me Bella." I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I want you to realise that your mine, you belong to me Bella. The sooner you realise that the easier life will be."

How could I tell him that I would never open up to the person that made my life a nightmare and ruined my life, without him hurting me for it? My body may belong to him through blackmail but he could never take my heart or my mind. I still secretly hoped that my prince charming was still out there searching for me and would one day come and rescue me.

Thankfully I was saved from a knock at the door. The hostess nervously poked her head through the door and looked directly at me, before turning to Edward.

"Mr Volturi is here Mr Cullen." Edward straightened his tie and I did a quick once over of my hair before I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Show him in." She disappeared but was soon replaced by a tall porcelain skinned man. Both Edward and I stood up ready to greet our guest.

Here we go again.

**Chapter 2 will be uploaded when I get some reviews good or bad :) x **

**I'm not mean I just want to know how I can improve my stories.**

**XD**


	2. Progress Update!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I apologise a million times for the lack of updates, I've just found it really hard to find the time.**

**Below I have answered your questions :)**

**I know this isn't a nice thing to hear, and I hate to say it because I told myself I wouldn't do it.**

**This story will be paused for a while, not too long I just want to concentrate on my other stories. Also I'm planning for this to be a 25-35 chapter fanfiction and want to plan out the details so its absolutely perfect.**

**I promise to not leave it too long and will be forever in your debt if you decide to stick with me :)**

**TheOriginalWolfGirl x**

I totally messed up when creating the properties of this story. This will become a Bella and Jacob story, but I will say that there will be a hell of a lot of Darkward in it. If you would like I can warn you when the story changes and this way you still get to read some of the story.

There will be POV's from Bella, Edward and Jacob.

Flashbacks are something I want to include, this also includes Bella "liking" Edward.

If there are any other questions about this story I will try and answer them :)

**I will not give up on this story, so please please please don't give up on me. **


	3. UPDATE!

Hey everyone.

I'm really not expecting anyone to even still be here I've been gone a really long time.

I am beyond sorry for starting so many different stories and not finishing them.

Crazy life is an understatement, it sucks when things get in the way.

I did promise that I would be back at some point, and HERE I AM!

If any of you are still with me, I've had time to improve my writing skills and looking back at what I've posted it's shameful.

Before I add anything to my existing stories I'm going to go through them and edit them one by one.

Please don't leave if you see a story dissapear it's only temporary I aim to have my stories up and running by the end of the month :)

I would be quite interested in hearing which ones you'd prefer to read. That way I could focus on less and get a ground on them.

Thanks you guys!

TheOriginalWolfGirl


End file.
